Knew
by Kiaa Ethel
Summary: With Hermione working as Ministry appointed License approval for the Malfoy Industries over their trade of rare potion herbs, encounters between Hermione and Draco are common since their first 3 years ago. Now both are under the peer pressure of being single! Hermione might have the perfect solution! A fake marriage! What happens when she discovers something about their marriage!
1. Chapter 1: Birth

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter! Although I would have loved to! Kidding! it's perfect as it is!**

* * *

**Knew**

**Chapter:1 Birth**

* * *

Hermione moved with a plan. One that required immediate citation.

She could no longer hold this charade up. The taunts were annoying and irritating the freaking _hell _out of her! She quickly needed to find _him_.

She slipped between the group people of bratty gossips, giving her more attention than she would have ever sought or could even handle. A slight inclination of her head was her only response to the inviting company to some of Ron's ex-workplace colleagues.

_Seriously!_ What was thinking! Inviting them to his third _sisters_' anniversary celebration!?

Hermione huffed as a group of media and journalists ran towards her direction as they saw her leave the innermost circle of socialites. She ran faster towards the nearest fireplace for floo networks! In the meanwhile, scanning the lavishly decorated garden for a particular blond head.

But the reporters still followed with their flashing lights. Because they never understood the subtle language of denial. Or a vigorous shook of her head.

_Nope_.

They are always clueless.

Utterly derailed.

When are frantic scan turned negative she decided to head back to her office in Malfoy Industries and clear her messed up mind and to even short out her proposals before she offers it up to him. The front page of the only half edited report flashed in her mind. She needed to work. After all, the licensees for the rare potion ingredients didn't complete itself!

Hermione almost ran into someone's back as she hurried into the nearest floo. Her sight caught a flash of blond hair and she clutched his arm earning a surprised jerk from her said boss.

A flash and a distinct shot of the camera reached their ears before Hermione voiced out their destination, floo-ing immediately.

As they appeared in the main foyer of the Malfoy Industries, Hermione immediately whirled around to confront her boss_(kind of)_. She sounded perfectly professional. And she meant absolute business.

"I need to talk to you on an urgent matter."

"In the dead of the night?!" He scowled. "We finished all the approving right before we both left for Potter's celebration! What's _left_?"

"This isn't about the company or the licenses. I know we had a rough and tiring day and not to mention the chaos initiated when Mr. Burk interrupted our final conference-"

"Then, honestly Granger, it can wait until Monday." He ran a hand through his pale hair. "I was about to head home before you dragged me in here."

"It can't wait! Just hear me out, okay. I might have the solution to both of our problems!"

.

The pair trudged towards Draco's main office chamber, after all with Hermione's obsession to discuss the proposal in the foyer might lead to a few faint-ings (including Draco's) and a few untimely deaths of the employee staff!

* * *

**A/N: 'Knew' will be updated every day and if time permits then even twice a day! It is mostly complete! However, the rating might go up! If I decide upon that is...**

**-K**


	2. Chapter 2: The Proposal

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

**Knew**

**Chapter: 2 The Proposal**

* * *

As Hermione followed Draco into his all too familiar vast circular office chamber she spontaneously threw her handbag on the side lounge and started pacing. Draco however, only leaned on the edge of his desk and watched her pace in a misconception that _this _will be over soon.

Hermione's pacing reached a critical level as she started muttering and shaking her head incoherently. Draco rubbed his forehead with his hand as he interrupted her internal struggle. Not a wise action but he was _damn_ tired by now and ready to even take down a troll if it meant he can retire this Friday evening early.

"Granger stop." His body was postured in the signature stance of impatience. But he maintained his voice at a normal level. "Are you going to fill me in anytime soon?"

But to his surprise she turned to face him calmly, eyes closed.

"We need to get married." She finally opened them.

Okay, so by now nothing surprised Draco especially if you look at Draco's quota that day. Like the conference with Mr. Burk for starters, and then him attending Potter's Wedding celebration and now not mention being trapped in his own office. Yeah, _nothing_ can hamper him now.

So he went with it.

"Pray tell why?"

* * *

"Okay," Draco crossed his arms over his chest. "So let me get this straight, in short, you want us to get married for a couple of years to throw our friends off our scent _they _have been picking on _us _for being _single?_"

"Yes."

Draco exhaled slowly and reclined in his leather chair.

Their eyes met and consent that passed through them was almost amusing.

Throwing their friends off from breathing down their necks continuously could mean less stress.

Two can play this game. _Literally_.

"So," He begin "now we just need to come up with a reasonable excuse as to '_why?' _and _'how?'_..."

"We just decide to no longer keep this 'office romance' a secret" Hermione replied in a clipped tone, making fake quotes in the air.

It seemed like it was taking all Draco's willpower to not roll his eyes. "Then a timeline-"

"We get hitched next Saturday." She said simply. "Christmas holidays" she shrugged carelessly "the company will be closed so we don't have to come up with an excuse of our absences."

Draco smirked. Fate has given him one hell of a wife. (Even if only for a few years)

* * *

**A/N: There! Chapter 2! And if you have a couple of free seconds then pls let me know what you think oh this? Remarks and love considered equal!**

**Stay awesome and enjoy!**

**-K**


	3. Chapter 3: Getting Hitched

**Disclaimer: Nope *sad head shook* Still don't own Harry Potter *finally bursting into tears* :=(**

* * *

**Knew**

**Chapter: 3 Getting Hitched**

* * *

"So are they buying _it_ on your side?" Hermione asked as soon as they were the only ones in the confinement of Draco's workplace.

"Everything is going as planned. Even better." He replied eyeing her movements stacking the different potion ingredients files as their priority. He always detested their bright yellow color.

She looked up at him, her hand holding a file like any other and agreed with him. "I have been dropping hints too. And even as far as mentioning your names more than a few times."

"I won't deny but I am dying to see the look of the two wizards you call your best friends." He smirked.

"Try and be discreet, Malfoy..." Hermione warned. "Last night at the pub, they got quite suspicious when I quipped at the topic of my dating life."

Draco's smirked widen and he raised a single eyebrow. "Do we need to hasten the wedding. It's still four _long _days ahead. And let them know early on the real definition of _'Office Romance'_ is?"

But he considered himself blessed when the file hurled at him instead of _anything more damaging._

_Oh! The fun he will have with her._

* * *

"You decided on _this freezing hell _for our fake wedding?" Hermione's complaint met the tender ears of her soon-to-be-husband.

"A simple heating charm can keep us both warm until the wedding." He raised a single eyebrow and smirked suggestively. "After the wedding, I don't think we would _even _ require that particular charm."

Hermione just shook her head at his flirtings. But it was indeed a beautiful setting with the sun about to set at the gorgeous golden beach.

They were currently on the sands of Saint-Malo Plage de l'Éventail beach, France, walking hand in hand for the advantage of the tourists and other audience around towards the chapel.

_Why France? she had asked and the reply was astonishingly not surprising._

"Oh" He chuckled, "you see I _own _one of the 'chateau' on the beach." Stressing on the words 'I' and 'own'.

* * *

Draco leaned in towards Hermione's left ear as the vows ended and huskily complimented amiably tinting her bright pink, "You look beautiful." Before sealing their marriage with a kiss for the sake of the camera.

Hopefully, excluding the part where the camera was actually held by the Father himself the entire time.

* * *

**A/N: There! Another update! Oh, look the way I am spoiling you guys! :)**

**Again here I would like to point out that the warning _might _go up! _MIGHT!_**

**Love,**

**-K**


	4. Chapter 4 : The Invitation

**Disclaimer: Still don't own Harry Potter *sobbing hysterically* **

* * *

**Knew**

**Chapter: 4 An Invitation to a celebratory dinner**

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Ron exclaimed, clutching The International Wizarding Press. The front page showed a full-page photograph of Draco kissing Hermione. "Explains **_why_** isn't she with us this holiday!"

"The part that she got _married, _or that she _married Malfoy _or that _she _got _married _and_ didn't _inform_ us?!" _Ginny yelled, as bright as her red hair.

She raised a challenging eyebrow at Harry whom she found still dumbfounded on the aged couch of Grimmauld 12 staring at the floor.

She moved toward him to catch his attention but halfway changing the course towards the window where a grey eagle owl insistently tapped the window as if irritated by their laziness get the package!

Ginny glared at the owl before sliding down the window as it finally flew away with an angry hoot in reply.

"What is that?" Harry finally asked, reacting to the shocked look of his wife.

"It seems that our newly appointed _Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy_ are inviting us to a celebratory dinner of their wedding!" Ginny huffed and put her hands on her hips.

"On the _New Years Eve_ no less!" She sighed and finally sat down. "And here I thought _Christmas_ morning couldn't get any worse."

"And where are you heading Ron?!" Harry inquired at the disappearing silhouette of his best friend in the hallway.

"To send some howlers!" He bellowed.

* * *

"Isn't sending invitations a bit over the top, _Draco?_" Hermione purred, giving him a sickeningly sweet smile. She was herself perched upon the armrest of the plush sofa, a morning coffee mug in hand inside Draco's chateau. Christmas decorations were hung all over the place.

The chateau had already been pre-cleaned and decorated before they arrived by the two house-elves as per their master's orders.

Draco answered with his own smirk. "Of course, _Dearest._ Malfoys always maintain their social image, even though _how scandalous _it might be."

Hermione, despite herself, let a chuckle leave her throat.

"Though, I actually don't mind you sending those wedding photographs to The International Wizarding Press." She gave a very Slytherin smirk. "I was contemplating of how effectively break the _news._"

Draco raised his glass of wine in assent.

"So what _now_?" She asked. She always liked, no scratch that, _loved_ to be prepared.

"Do you mean now _now _or _now _as in 'what to do next?'" He suggested mischievously "I am ready for the former."

Hermione shook her head. She knew they can be 'Husband-and-wife-with-benefits' in the near future but she also knew that Draco was like _this _only when he didn't have _work to occupy him._ Because whenever he is working he never stops to joke around.

Because he never has time.

She knows of his dedication.

Hermione smiled. _Just like herself._

"After we give _our _friends dinner, maybe I will move into the new manor." She suggested back and raised her own cup of _morning beverage._

* * *

**A/N: Hello readers! My greatest thanks to all who have followed and fav-ed and reviewed till now!** **Seriously! I can't thank you guys enough! **

**Also if feel to share your emotions and feelings about this fic then review! I LOVE to hear from you guys!**

**Again, praises and critiques considered equal! '**

**You can see the picture of Draco kissing our lovely Hermione as this fic's cover image!**

**Love,**

**-K**


	5. Chapter 5: The Dinner

**Disclaimer: Yup! Don't own Harry Potter :(**

* * *

**Knew**

**Chapter: 5 The Dinner**

* * *

"What are those?" Draco asked, mildly curious, gesturing to the bits of shredded red paper on the ground near Hermione's vanity.

"Oh," Hermione flippantly glanced the said bits before meeting gorgeous grey eyes in the mirror. "Ron sent me a howler earlier." She shrugged.

Draco chuckled, propping himself on his elbow on her bed, watching Hermione putting on light make-up. He was fully dressed to _impress_ even as far as two add diamond cuff-links to his dinner attire.

"Don't touch any papers beside your legs, Draco. They are important." Hermione warned him, as she saw him relaxing into the plush mattress. She feared his dangling legs might knock down some of her test tubes kept on the research table to make sure the rare ingredients for the Wolfsbane Potion are licensed properly. The January-March batch is scheduled to be dispatched in a couple of days.

"Are these ready yet?" Draco's interest picked up. He flipped through files, drawn in them.

Hermione's stomach fluttered at her obvious admiration of his concentration and sincerity. She could feel the rush of blood ascending upwards to her face as she finally turned towards him.

"Almost." She had almost forgotten to answer him. "I just need to get over the last tidbit one more time."

"Come find me in my office, when you do." He said, and she nodded. It would probably be better than to explain to him afterward.

* * *

"_How long?_" Ginny demanded.

"Six months to be exact," Hermione replied calmly, smiling fondly at her friends before glancing at Draco, who slipped his arm around her waist and placed a kiss over her forehead.

"Then why didn't you tell _us_?" Ginny asked now considerably slow with the apparent subjection to the physical display of the newly wedded couple. Even if it was _just _a kiss.

"_We_ didn't think it was serious, until at your wedding anniversary what we had was _real,_" Hermione answered. Not a lie.

"And then," Draco prodded forward as he squeezed Hermione closer to his body. "we _just _decided it was time to get married. All _spontaneous." Again,_ NOT a lie.

Ginny's jaw went slack as Draco winked at _her_ and politely excused themselves_. _"Now, Hermione I would like you to meet some of my friends..."

* * *

"You will do all the talking" Hermione muttered. "I don't-"

"Take it, easy Granger," Draco cut through "_My _friends are certainly easier to handle then _yours."_

_"And," _He paused just outside the audible range of his circle of friends and added mischievously, staring straight into her chocolatey orbs. "save me a dance dearest, because _they" _he gestured towards his friends, "will certainly ask you for one with the way you look tonight."

* * *

**A/N: There Chapter 5! I hope the newly minted Mr. and Mrs. Malfoys all the reactions quite _creatively? _I suppose? Because in my point of view Both Draco and Hermione have the greatest ability to lie naturally. What are opinions, guys? Would love to hear from you!**

**Also, our Hermione _seems_ to be having some obvious thoughts for a special someone but I promise you guys it won't be _THAT_ easy, even if we see Draco looking out for Hermione at the end of this chapter... this WILL be a slow burn BUT not _THAT _slow... maybe with equal pacings? (hmmm, if that is the term to describe it :) )**

**And also the interference of any external personalities (*cough* Ginny and the Weasleys *cough*) is completed for the greater part of the fic! *phew***

**Thanks, guys for being great and patient readers! See you soon!**

**-K **


	6. Chapter 6: Routine?

**Disclaimer: Still... yet to own Harry Potter...(as if I am ever going to!)**

* * *

**Knew**

**Chapter: 6 Routine?**

* * *

"Madam Malfoy, do you want me sent C-1 and KJ0807 files to Mr. Jenkins on the 4th floor?" Cristin asked as she levitated the pile of files.

Hermione paused before nodding. "Yes do that and make 2 copies of the same files, sent one over to the 'Potion Administration' department and one over to Mr. Malfoy."

The petite girl started to hurry down the hallway when Hermione stopped her again, "Did you had the time to check Mr. Malfoy's schedule this morning? Is he free right now?"

"Yes Mam, I did" But she timidly added, her face expression showed Hermione alerting confusion, "But he took a holiday."

"Yeah, I _knew _that!" Hermione countered, shrugging. "Now off you go. It's almost lunch break!"

Not trusting herself, Hermione twisted on her heel and started in the opposite direction, immediately apparating _home_.

* * *

Hermione appeared in the foyer of Draco's new Manor and ascended the stairs to the hallway which led both of their bedrooms. Dropping her work files in her room she opened the door to his considerably dark room.

The curtains were almost closed, they rustled as the wind rushed in to reveal that the bay windows were partially opened to let some fresh in.

She huffed in annoyance as she noticed him still in bed, while another part of her grew concerned. She had heard him get up and moving about in his room when she had left for work that morning, then why was he still in bed?

She drew apart one of the heavy curtains and called, "Malfoy?"

He just grunted.

"What were you thinking?!" She complained, now that she knew he was listening to her.

"_Huh_? I asked about your schedule to Cristine and almost slipped up the fact that _we don't share a room! Or that I didn't see you this morning!" _

He rolled on his back and slid open one eye _and_ tried to _glare_.

"I am running a high _fever. _So I took leave _at my own blood__y company!" _He scolded in obvious irritation.

Hermione was dumbfounded as he pulled the quilts over himself again.

It must have been minutes before she courageously tried asked slowly... "Should I call the family Healer?" and risked her hand sliding under the covers to check his forehead.

"Sweet Merlin! You are quite _hot." _She snatched her hand back as it burned to touch him. Also, she didn't like to register the fact that he had _almost _placed_ his own hand _on top of_ hers!_

"_Thanks, _for the concern, Granger," She could practically _hear _him smirking under those layers. "But I already saw _her. _And _she_ advised me to sleep off and left several potions to help."

Hermione huffed for the second time as she glared at him. A 'snappy' feeling coursing through her body. "_Well, that's great news._ Although I did bring-"

"-the files home?" Draco interrupted her. "_Granger I know you." _

When Hermione was about to close the door to his room he added, "And I also know that you are jealous, Granger, so don't get your _knickers into a twist."_

The sound of his door being _slammed _close was quite satisfying for Draco that day.

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! How is everyone?**

**A fun fact about this chapter is that initially, it was Hermione who was supposed to be taking leave, however, as _I am running a fever too_ right now I made Draco ill because of I _kind of _act like Draco when I am not well. (Notice mood swings :) AND Malfoy family healer is a SHE! (*wicked grin*)**

**So, sorry for the late update but I had to go see a doctor and take medicines which _guarantee_ you of fruity flavors and not being at ALL!**

**So guys, take care of yourselves! Be healthy!**

**-K**


	7. Chapter 7: The Customary Dinner

**Disclaimer: Nope! I don-_*Aaaachooo!*_ Sorry! As I was saying I don't own Harry-_*Aah aah! AaaChooo!*_ -Potter :(**

* * *

**Knew**

**Chapter: 7 Our Customary Dinner?**

* * *

"No." Hermione _calmly _said, flicking her eyes downward to meet his. She always did that, you know, bossing around and leaving _absolutely _no space for arguing.

Not even Draco can beat her at that. But _not today. _Draco was dead determined to hop out of his bed which had become his '_living space' _the past couple of days.

Which,_ in fact, _Hermione had forced him to, until she decided against her _detention_ on him.

Draco groaned and tried to sit up. But Hermione glared, but when he winked back she knew her anger was lost on him. She tried to hold him down by sheer force but it only strengthed Draco's desire.

On second thought, _this_ might be advantageous for him.

He let himself held down until she was exactly on top of him and then slid his arm around her waist and effectively reversed their position. He smirked at the horrified look on Hermione's face. But she almost panicked when he lowered himself slightly before brushing only his nose with hers and left the room completely before she could gather herself.

_'Oh, the nerve of him!_ was 'Hermione's only _sane _thought.

* * *

"Why have you taken me out today?" She huffed, "When you know _I have to _complete Mr. Burk's bloody supply contract!"

"_Relax, Hermione," _He said, glancing around. Honestly, that posh restaurant she had chosen was _so _quiet that it was as if every diner was just there to eavesdrop on them.

"We will have plenty of time afterward." And then smirked and added, "Only, if you don't insist on me to be on the bed. _Or, _you can join me there..." he let himself fed and successfully dodge the well-aimed kick.

"Hey! Only to finish the contract!" He argued innocently, "Don't let your mind wander about!" He chuckled.

When she glared so hard that he could have practically melted if he had been made of wax, (as he wasn't, so he didn't) and it wasn't just right for a wife to burn her husband in a public place no less.

"And to answer your 'why'", he paused as he turned and conjured a blush-colored rose. "This day announces our one-month anniversary."

"Thank you" she finally muttered. She knew what they meant. Light pink in color, that he liked having her around, that _he liked her company._

* * *

**A/N: I am, again, so sorry for the late update... Honestly, when the fever left me it left behind a _sour throat_ and I swear to you it sooo sour that it might have a pH value of its own!**

**Your love and patience are what has kept me strong in this period of utter bleakness! Your reviews made MY DAY! (When the doctor couldn't)**

**Next update: Major fluff!**

**Now onto Good news!** **As we reached a milestone I have decided to treat you guys with a bonus SCENE! The scene will have no relation with the plot, it will be a stand-alone. But I want your help in that... that are two scenes... but I can't decide on one... so help me out, guys! **

**Do you want a serious-intense one a soft-fluffy one?**

**Tell me in the comments! **

**Again, stay healthy, stay safe!**

**-K**


	8. Chapter 8: First and Only?

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP...**

**A/N: Sorry for the late update! Comment your vote!** **And to those who want to know the timeline of this chapter, its mid march now!**

* * *

**Knew**

**Chapter: 8 "First and Only?" **

* * *

"I hope you are not thinking of wearing that. I know The industries experienced a huge leap, but _that _ is too much..."

"Its the Malfoy Industries: Celebratory Gala..." She pointed out, nodding at the stunning grey piece of cloth draped over her closet mannequin aimed to expose the barest maximum. "Of course I am not wearing _that_."

"I was warning you because _Mr. Rol`entino _is certainly going to grace your presence," Draco turned to leave her room. "More than _necessary."_

Hermione stared at the place he had just vacated, frowning. She knew _why _he had warned her... but couldn't _dare _understand _why _he cared.

* * *

"That's your fourth" Draco mentioned, motioning towards the drink in Hermione's hand. He had found her again in the elaborate venue after three hours into the celebration.

"And your third. I am still ahead of you." She bragged.

He raised his drink and arched an eyebrow.

"To handle _your Mr. Rol`entino._" She confirmed to his silently asked question. "I had to _try and _ditch him for like an hour before he got the message."

Draco let out a hearty chuckle as she scowled at him.

He adjusted himself on the bar stool and ordered another drink.

_"Tie."_

* * *

After getting particularly tipsy with the seven drinks at the bar, Draco hazardously apparted them which led Hermione yelling and complaining of getting splinched. He effectively shut her up with a bruising kiss, slamming her body on the wall beside his bed and crushing his body on hers. She jerked for a second before returning the passion.

Soon both were left to the bare essentials, pulling, pushing, squeezing and demanding at the same time. Draco broke the kiss as if they had been ripped apart, glaring at her to _dare_ contradict the connection they had just discovered. Hermione asserted with a force of her own. After which there was no going back from either of the sides. Even though they were quite drunk, were actually alert to the feelings coursing through them due to the alcohol. It added a _high _of its own.

There was no backing down from that drug.


	9. Chapter 9: Confusion?

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP...**

**A/N: Timeline: April**

* * *

**Knew**

**Chapter: 9 Confusion?**

* * *

_"That was an important request for an urgent batch of ingredients to St. Mungos!"_ Hermione yelled at Christine, who visibly shrunk maybe either under the weight of the files she carried or Hermione's angry gaze.

Draco excused Christine to drop the said 'important' files on his desk before leaving to get him a cup of coffee. Once the assistant hurried out, closing the door behind her timidly, Draco let out a sigh.

Hermione dropped down in the chair across him in his office. Draco tried to catch her eye but didn't force for her attention on himself either. It hadn't been _this _awkward after their _first _time than how it was _right now_ even after their multiple nights.

Draco had never seen her this angry. Was she regretting it? Because it hadn't occurred to him until _now_. She had been so calm, so..._normal._

Finally, Hermione looked up at him, a single tear sliding down her beautiful face. He couldn't handle it, he stood up abruptly as Hermione threw herself at him. She rasped out, "I lost my father last year." Her voice trembled as she explained, just as the coffee came in. "I lost him." She repeated.

"All because of a scarcity of a _damn medicine!_" She squeezed harder finally breaking down, oblivious that her confession was witnessed by Christine too, who nodded understandingly and left the couple to themselves, Draco gave a small smile mouthing a 'thanks', as he ran soothing circles on Hermione's back.

* * *

"I have already packed your bags," Draco announced as he knocked on the open door to Hermione's bedroom. He found her, sitting on top of the bed, clutching her pendant.

He knew she truly missed him. So to distract her a little, he announced that He and Hermione will handle Italy's contract business, replacing the team of co-workers with him and Hermione on the duty. The trip would be advantageous for both of them.

They were supposed to be leaving in ten, but he didn't want Hermione to rush after he hadn't asked her for the changes in the plan.

* * *

It was a complete understatement that deal was of a great benefit for the Malfoy Industries. Because in fact, it was such an advantageous contract that they would have to celebrate another _Gala._

* * *

They once again found themselves in each other arms, completely knackered now, with the tiring past couple of days for both of them. Before letting himself lulled to sleep, Draco did one last check around the Hotel's absolute white suite, complete with white curtains, cushions, and bedsheets one of which was wrapped around them, Hermione herself naked and already sleeping. Her head rested on his shoulder and arm draped over his naked torso.

He closed his eyes and smiled finally letting sleep consume his tired form.

* * *

**A/N: Review? And only one chapter to go! Hang on tight!**


	10. Chapter 10: An Olive Branch

**Disclaimer: Don't own HP or the beautiful song Heaven!**

**A/N: Timeline: ****The next morning!**

**I recommend listening to Heaven by Troye Sivan in the background, maybe it would help in settling the serious mood in this chapter (you will know why!)**

**And enjoy the last chapter to "Knew"**

* * *

**Knew**

**Chapter: 10 An Olive Branch**

* * *

_**..the truth runs wild,**_

_**Like a tear down a cheek**_

_**Trying to replace the LOVE that I fake,**_

_**With both we need...**_

_**Heaven-Troye Sivan**_

* * *

Hermione felt Draco shift under her, his arm obscuring her view as he reached out to shield them with another layer of the white quilt over them. Her eyes focused on the slightly closed Italian bay window beyond the expanse of his impeccably soft skin and resisted the urge to smooth and press her palms. Her mind reminding her of the _more pressing matters._

She removed her hand from off of him and pressing the white sheet to her chest as she lifted herself a little, never letting her eyes wander towards him, concentrating on the mild sunlight streaming in, illuminating the room.

"Morning." She heard him mutter, knowing that his eyes followed her every move, she only nodded.

Just as she rose enough to get out of the bed, Hermione gasped as his fingers encircled her wrist and stalled her departure.

They have never done _this _before. They have _always_ followed the same routine of greeting 'Morning' to one another before they leave to pursue separate duties. It was a silent agreement of shorts.

He had never stopped her for leaving and she had done the same, _but he was doing it now..._

He pulled her over him until she had to prop her elbows either side of chest digging into the mattress to stop her body from crushed against his completely, now that there was only a thin single sheet separating them.

Hermione lifted her eyes smoothly to his as if it was an everyday matter to be _where she was_, caught off guard by his serious look.

"What?" She asked simply.

"How are you?" Came a breathy slow question. She could feel his hand sliding up from her elbow to the shoulder.

"I-I am fine. Why?" She mentally cursed herself for her stuttering. She was sure as hell that he _meant _it to be about _her father. _She might need to make it a bit clearer...

"Nothing." He smirked. Still a bit _playful_.

_waiting..._

"I wanted to ask you something." She tested, whispering.

"Ask away."

"Do you," She inhaled, building courage, "you still think _this _'benefits' professionally?"

He only lifted his eyebrow, as he gazed at Hermione's unsure face. His hands stopped their perpetual shifts on her arms.

"Does this mean business to you? _Us_? _This contract?"_

Draco placed both his hands behind his head, he nudged sincerely, "Why had you ask?"

Watching her carefully, as she closed her eyes.

"I-I..." She breathed in deeply, "_Draco, I am pregnant._" She blurted out, her eyes squeezed shut.

And waited... preparing for a blow, a yell, a _kick... anything. _Maybe all of it, but nothing that _actually_ happened.

She felt a small jerk underneath from his body before she was smuggled into a bruising kiss. Two strong sets of palms clutched her face and she felt an alteration in gravity as Draco reversed their position, settling her on the pillow where his head had recently vacated.

She felt him smile against her lips as his hand roamed her back, pressing hard against him. Her heart soared.

He broke the kiss, sliding his head over her abdomen, "How long have known?" He asked breathlessly.

"Only yesterday." She replied, grinning, as a smile graced his already handsome face. "I found out yesterday when we got back home early. I was shocked, I couldn't _know _what to feel. M-My father... he... and then _this... _I-" She was again effectively cut down.

"I love you." He confessed, before diving back to savor those lips once again.

He didn't need her answer.

He already **_knew._**

* * *

**A/N: I have imagined this scene countless times, wondering about different endings/results if I change something along the line, I feel, to me, this was the ultimate ending, where the story was heading from day one. I couldn't place this baby wonder in the summary, because I wanted it to be a surprise element _just _as it was for Draco and Hermione (Add the Weasleys too ;))... so you can have the feel of the actual emotions.**

**I hope you all enjoyed this piece as much as I enjoyed writing it! **

**Lots of love to all the readers, favs, follows and reviewers for encouraging throughout. You all are GREAT!**

**Take care!**

**-Kiaa Ethel**

**(P.S: The below part is a deleted scene! It was supposed to be a scene at their Wedding Celebratory Dinner! ENJOY!)**

* * *

Draco's _friends _didn't turn out to be as bad as he had warned Hermione off. _No. _They were _worse. _

"Please excuse me" Hermione politely excused herself, huffing and muttering under her breath, _"I need to powder my nose!"_ as she made her way to the restroom.

Hermione could hear Ginny, Luna, and Lavender with the Patil twins making their way past her, so she dashed into the restroom like a jet, relieved to find it completely void.

She closed the stall door behind her and heaved a sigh. But her peace shattered as the said _devils _entered.

_At least they didn't know she was in here._

However, it was plainly obvious what they were _talking about._

Ginny started first, a bit unsure, "Do think Lav...you know... would have they done _it?" _

Hermione groaned. _Not now!_

"Of course, they have!" Lavender quipped, "Have you completely forgotten how they got hitched?!" Hermione could distinct;y make out the sound of lips puckering as Lavender applied another layer of her lipstick.

"What a scandalous way to spread it too!" She continued as Hermione droned her out, "Practically having their _wedding _printed on paper!"

_Oh, this is going to be a long night..._


End file.
